Un lien si puissant
by Alessandra15
Summary: Et si Haldir n'était pas mort, et si il avait une femme qui l'attendait quelque part. Voici l'histoire d'Elaïnaelle et d'Haldir du début à la fin, de leurs premiers regards, à leur amour, en passant par leurs disputes ...
1. Prologue

Coucou ! Voilà, cette fanfiction me trotait depuis longtemps dans la tête et je me suis enfin décidée de l'écrit sur papier ! Voilà, je me suis surprise en regardant de nouveau le seigneur des anneaux à trouver une admiration pour notre Haldir national, et j'ai trouvé vraiment triste qui meurt, donc dans ma fanfiction j'ai décidé qui vivrait, comme dans toutes mes autres fanfictions ! ^^

Sur ceux bonne lecture ! Dis te moi ce que vous pensez de ce prologue et si je dois continuer ou abandonner ! :D

* * *

**Prologue :**

Ma vie n'a jamais dépassé les bois de la Lothlorien. Elle n'est pas pleines d'aventures comme on pourrait le penser. Mais, je suis devenue la femme d'un elfe connu dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Je l'aime d'un amour immortel…

Pourtant, tout n'a pas été rose, tout n'a pas été noir. Nous n'étions pas destinés à être ensemble, tout nous opposaient. Il était un combattant, j'étais une guérisseuse. Et quand nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois, j'ai ressentit à la fois de la colère et de l'amour. Je n'étais pas prête, lui l'était. Il avait des défauts, et j'en avais aussi. Mais, malgré nos disputes, notre lien était trop puissant pour être détruit.

C'est ce lien entre nous qui l'a protégé quand il avait failli mourir. Il rentre aujourd'hui. Dans quel état vais-je le retrouver ? Le mal ne cesse de se propager, entraînant destruction et mort dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Je ne sais ce qu'il a vécu, trop peu reviennent de ses combats, beaucoup d'elfes quittent peu à peu ce monde pour les Terres immortelles.

Je me nomme Elaïnaelle, épouse d'Haldir chef de la garde de la forêt de la Lothlorien et ceci est notre histoire …


	2. Chapter 1 : Une première rencontre

**Hello ! Voilà la suite ! **

**Chapitre 1 : Le passé, une rencontre …**

Elle savait avant même que les soldats ne franchissent le seuil de la cité qu'il était blessé. Le lien qui les unissait était très puissant. Elle courrait, dépassant les couples qui s'enlaçaient, heureux de se retrouver, les mères serrant leur fil, les enfants balbutiant avec leur père retrouvé, elle ne les regarda pas. Passant, ne se retournant point quand elle bousculait quelqu'un. Un seul mot se répétait dans sa tête : _Haldir_. Elle gravit rapidement les marches jusqu'à arriver devant un pièce, elle s'arrêta, ne sachant ce qu'elle allait trouvé de l'autre côté. En entendant des voix, elle entra. Son regard chercha immédiatement celui de son mari. Ou est-il ? Elle allait avancer quand elle fut retenue par une main. Levant les yeux vers celui qui l'empêchait de faire un geste, elle découvrit Rúmil. Il était lui-même dans un très mauvais état, dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir qu'il la suppliait de sauver son frère puis il lui lâcha la main. La jeune femme prit alors son courage et s'avança.

Sur un lit, un homme blond était étendu. Son teint blanchâtre se confondait avec la couleur des oreillers. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son cœur battait très faiblement. Le drap sur lequel il était allongé devenait petit à petit rouge sang. La jeune femme toucha doucement le visage de son mari. _Haldir_. Puis elle descendit son regard sur la plaie grande ouverte qui s'étalée sur le ventre de celui-ci. Elle garda son sang-froid, et demanda à Rúmil et Orophin de l'aider à enlever les vêtements. Une fois cela fait, elle prit de l'eau et commença par enlever le sang qui coagulait tout autour de la plaie, ensuite, elle désinfecta le reste. Le blessé resta inconscient pendant tout le traitement, gémissant de temps à autres. Ses frères s'étaient postés à ses côtés, regardant chaque geste que faisaient leur belle-sœur. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle mit un bandage, puis se lava les mains. La jeune femme scruta son mari cherchant si il avait d'autres blessures. Et après c'être assuré qu'il n'en avait pas d'autres, se tourna vers Rúmil et analysa ses blessures, rien de grave, surtout de nombreuses coupures. Elle les désinfecta, puis mit une sorte de pommade cicatrisant. Elle fit de même avec Orophin.

Ils restèrent tous les trois dans la pièce, veillant sur le malade. Alors que la lune avait atteint son sommet, la jeune femme envoya ses beau-frères se coucher en leur promettant de les appeler en cas de changement. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle s'assit doucement aux côtés de son mari, caressant tendrement sa joue. Et laissant enfin sa douleur apparaître. Une larme puis deux coulèrent. Elle se coucha alors contre lui, tout en faisant attention de ne pas appuyer sur les blessures.

Elle fut réveillée par un léger effleurement à la taille. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur son époux. Il la regardait, il était faible. Elle mit doucement sa main sur sa poitrine et regarda sa blessure. Celle-ci saignait encore. La jeune femme se releva et refit le pansement. Puis se rassit aux côtés du blessé. Il murmura doucement dans un souffle :

_**Elaïnaelle …**_

_**Repose toi, je suis là.**_

_**Mes frères ? Orophin ? **__**R**__**úmil ?**_

_**Ils sont saufs, je les ai envoyés dormir. Je …**_

_**Et toi ?**_

_**J'irais mieux quand tu seras en meilleur forme.**_

_**Elaïnaelle …**_

La jeune femme allait répondre quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était de nouveau évanoui. Il devait survivre, sans lui, elle n'était rien. Elle regarda ce visage qu'elle avait tant embrassé, ce corps qu'elle aimait tant serrer. Elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui, c'était une évidence. Son regard se porta sur le collier qu'il portait autour de son cou, le sien, elle se rappelait encore de quand elle lui avait donné, des mots qu'il lui avait dit. Elle toucha celui de son mari accroché à son propre cou. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y était depuis des années, des millénaires, il se trouve à sa place. Tant d'évènements s'étaient passés en si peu de temps, elle était tombée petit à petit sous son charme bien qu'elle lui est résistée pendant un bon bout de temps. La jeune femme sourit tendrement en se rappelant comment ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, il était aussi à ce moment là blessé, sa vie aussi était en danger. Elle l'avait sauvé, et il n'avait plus qu'à se reposer, mais comment entendre raison à un elfe aussi têtu de caractère que lui ? Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Quelques temps avant : _

_**Dame Elaïnaelle ! **_

Je me retournai pour voir encore un blessé. Depuis ce matin, de nombreux soldats arrivaient dans la maison des guérisseurs suite à une attaque violente d'orcs. Mon regard se posa sur l'homme que l'on avait allongé sur le lit. Je regardai sa blessure à la tête, elle était profonde mais pas insurmontable. Je désinfectai la plaie en profondeur, puis posai un bandage assez serré pour éviter que cela saigne de nouveau. Je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres blessures. Et passai à un autre soldat. C'est ainsi que ce passa tout ma journée. Je fis un dernier tour des blessés avant de partir.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, le silence que je trouvai me détendit. J'avançai vers mon balcon en récupérant une pomme, et m'assis en scrutant les étoiles et la Lune. Lorsque j'eu fini de manger, je me levai et me rendis dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeai dans mon lit, cela faisait tellement du bien que je ne tardai pas à m'endormir. J'aurais pu passer une excellente nuit si je n'avais pas été réveillée par une jeune elfe:

_**Dame Elaïnelle ! Il faut que vous veniez immédiatement à la maison des guérisseurs !**_

Je me levai rapidement, enfilai à la hâte une cape et suivis cette jeune fille. En traversant la cité je vis de nombreux soldats sortir de leur talan. Tient ! Je n'étais pas la seule à être réveillée en pleine nuit. Un cor retentit de nouveau. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre la maison. Quand j'arrivai, je fus surprise de trouver Dame Galadriel et le seigneur Celeborn. Je fis la révérence avant que Ma dame ne me relève, surprise je la regardai dans les yeux. Elle me prit par la main et m'accompagna jusqu'à un lit. Sur celui-ci gisait inconscient Haldir, gardien des forêt de la Lolthlorien. Me libérant de l'emprise de ma dame, je me mis à regarder les blessures tous en demandant à d'autres guérisseurs de m'apporter ce que j'avais besoin. Je fis mon maximum pour le guérir.

Lorsque j'eus fini, plus personne n'était pressent dans la salle. Je m'assis alors sur une chaise et regardai de plus près l'elfe que j'avais soigné. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque transparent étaient attachés en tresses à l'arrière de sa tête. Les rumeurs n'étaient pas fausse, il était vraiment beau. Je ne sus combien de temps je le regardai dormir, mais je m'endormis petit à petit. Je fus réveillée, encore, par un cris :

_**Sire Haldir ! Vous devez resté coucher ! La blessure, malgré les bons soins, n'est pas encore complètement soignée ! **_

_**Il faut que j'y ailles !**_

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je me redressai tout en regardant mon amie, la guérisseuse, Aryä, et Haldir se disputer. Quand apparut dans la pièce deux autres soldats qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau au chef de la garde. Ils se mêlèrent à la discussion. Enfin, je dirais plus à la dispute. Après quelques instants à les écouter, je me levai et dans un calme, je dis :

_**Vous allez rester coucher, je n'ai pas passé une partie de ma nuit à vous soigner pour recommencer dans deux heures. Et ne dites pas un mot, c'est un ordre ! Ici, c'est moi qui commande !**_

Il me lança un regard assassin, tandis que je partis me nettoyer dans une salle adjacente. Une fois fini, je me dirigeai vers mon très cher blessé et lui refis son bandage. Et il eut beau me fixer avec tout la haine qu'il ressentait, je ne fléchis pas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Elaïnelle se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Son regard se rapporta sur son mari. Cette rencontre n'avait pas été très explosive, mais la suivante fut bien plus terrible…

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Bisous, **

**Alessandra15 :D**


End file.
